SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY GIFT
by LovelyHunHan
Summary: Ketika Luhan memberikan dirinya sebagai kado kepada Sehun, dan Sehun salah mengartikannya, apa yang terjadi? Let's See


SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY GIFT

TITLE: SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY GIFT

Main Cast: Sehun EXO K and Luhan EXO M

GENRE: BOYS LOVE, YAOI

**Rated M**

Sehun sebagai namjachingu Luhan selalu merengek untuk melakukan 'this and that' kepada Luhan. Luhan selalu menolaknya, karena para uke lainnya mengatakan bahwa 'sangat sakit ketika melakukan itu' alhasil, sampai sekarang keinginan Sehun beum terpenuhi.

Besok adalah ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-19, Luhan selalu bingung ketika hari ulang tahun Sehun tiba, pasalnya ketika Luhan menannyakan apa yang Sehun sukai, Sehun selalu menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya. "Luhannie Hyung yang aku sukai"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide dari otak Luhan. Luhan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli pita besar, serta kardus besar –seukuran tubuhnya-, tak lupa juga bungkus kado lucu bergambar rusa. Luhan kemudian pergi ke took aksesoris, ia membeli beberapa jepitan lucu berwarna merah muda.

Setelah sampai di dorm Luhan membungkus kotak besar itu dengan bungkus kado yang sudah ia beli dan menghiasinya dengan pita-pita besar. Karena kelelahan, ia tertidur, untunglah pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Esok harinya, Sehun diminta untuk latihan ekstra oleh koreografer, Luhan terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan kado untuk Sehun.

Ketika sore hari Luhan berdandan se-lucu mungkin. Ia memakai jepitan pink yang ia beli kemarin. Karena hari sudah malam, Luhan menggusur kotak itu ke dalam kamar Sehun. Dan kemudian setelah dirasa tak ada yang melihatnya, Luhan masuk ke dalam kotak besar itu.

Ting Tong Ting Tong..

Suara bel berbunyi, artinya Sehun dan beberapa member yang menjalani latihan ekstra sudah pulang. Member lain memilih untuk makan malam, karena Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah memasak. Namun, Sehun lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya, karena ia juga tidak melihat Luhannie Hyungnya berada di ruang makan. Ketika Sehun masuk, betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat kotak super besar itu berada di tengah-tengah kamarnya. Sehun menggeserkan kotak itu, berat. Pikirnya. Han..dul..set.. , Luhan berhitung dalam hati dan pada hitungan ketiga ia keluar dari kotak itu.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida Sehunnie" teriak Luhan girang, Sehun tersenyum senang melihat namjachingunya itu sangat cantik, ia terlihat seperti kado dengan pita yang mengalung dilehernya dan jepitan lucu di rambutnya.

"Sehunnie, aku tidak tau harus memberikan apa kepadamu, soalnya kau selalu bilang bahwa diriku yang kausukai, jadi akulah kadomu" ujar Luhan dengan tatapan lucu. Bibir merah natural nya itu sangat lucu ketika berbicara, dan wajahnya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang hyung.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku senang sekali dengan kadonya" ujar Sehun dengan smirk yang tidak disadari oleh Luhan. Ya, Sehun salah mengartikan ucapan Luhan tadi, Sehun mengartikannya sebagai 'Luhan hyung, sudah siap melakukan this and that' sedangkan maksud Luhan adalah dirinya sebagai 'kado' adalah dia akan menemani Sehun sepanjang malam.

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mengecup bibir manis Luhan.

"Enak hyung, bibir mu rasa strawberry" puji Sehun hingga membuat Luhan memerah, karena malu. Tanpa disangka, Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan melumat bibir namja mungil itu. Luhan hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Sehun. Sehun yang masih memiliki sifat kekanakan ini, ngambek ketika Luhan tak kunjung membalas ciumannya.

"Hyung! Nakal ih, kenapa hyung tak membalasnya?" ujar Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, sehunnie" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, Ia malu.

"Hyung kan kado milikku" ujar Sehun, ia mulai melepas pita yang mengalung di leher putih jenjang milik Luhan. Kemudian setelah pita itu terlepas Sehun, menarik leher Luhan dan menyesapnya, memberikan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"eunggh, Se..sehun hen..tikan" ucap Luhan terbata-bata, ia tidak mau Sehun bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"kata-katamu tidak sesuai dengan ekspresimu, Hyung" ujar Sehun to the point. Ia dapat melihat bahwa ekspresi Luhan sangat menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

"Ahhh" suara desahan itu lolos dari mulut Luhan ketika Sehun dengan sengaja meremas junior Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana. Sehun semakin liar mengecupi leher jenjang Luhan dan kemudian ia mulai membuka kaos yang menjadi penghalang itu. Luhan menggeliat nikmat ketika Sehun memelintir nipple nya.

"Arhh..an..dwae, ah..Se…hun" Luhan tak bisa membendung desahan-desahan itu, ia menikmatinya. Sangat. Desahan Luhan itu membuat libido Sehun meningkat, ia ingin cepat-cepat menerkam hyungnya itu. Sehun melucuti semua pakaian mereka berdua, pemandangan di depannya ini begitu indah. Tubuh putih seksi, nipple kemerahan dan..yang paling menggoda adalah junior imut milik Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan precum nya.

"Yak! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu napeun namja!" Luhan merasa malu ketika Sehun menatapnya terus menerus. Dengan segera Sehun berjongkok dan melahap junior milik Luhan itu dengan rakus. Luhan ingin berhenti, tapi nafsunya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, akhirnya ia membiarkan Sehun menikmatinya.

"Ahhh..eunghh, ahhh.." desahan-desahan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Luhan ketika rasa hangat dari mulut Sehun menyelimuti juniornya. Sehun menggigit pelan dan mengemut junior Luhan intens, sementara Luhan merasakan juniornya berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya, membuat Luhan kecewa.

"Hyung, mianhae, aku bertindak terlalu jauh, seharusnya aku tak begitu, aku tau kau belum siap" Sehun menyesal, ia ingat bahwa hyungnya itu selalu menolak dan belum siap. Namun diluar dugaan, Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku kado milikmu. Lakukanlah, aku siap" ujar Luhan mantap. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun melahap kembali junior milik Luhan, ia menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat Luhan mengeluarkan cairan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya.

"AHHHKK! Sehunnie aku ingin pipis" teriak Luhan

"Keluarkanlah Hyung" ujar Sehun, ia menampung semua cairan cinta milik hyungnya. Dan meminumnya habis.

"Hmm..rasanya enak hyung" Sehun menjilati lubang kecil di kepala junior Luhan, membuat Luhan menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Ahhh! Sehunniehh"

Sehun membawa hyungnya itu ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya. Sehun menyodorkan juniornya yang big size itu ke mulut Luhan.

"Manjakan dia chagiya!" bless..Luhan melahap junior besar milik Sehun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Mata Sehun merem melek menikmatinya.

"Emmhh,ahhh" Luhan tersenyum mendengar desahan Sehun yang sangat sexy itu. Luhan berbicara selagi ia mengulum junior Sehun, hingga memberikan getaran-getaran yang semakin membuat Sehun mendekati klimaksnya. Ketika dirasa akan klimaks, Sehun mencabut juniornya. Membuat Luhan yang tengah asik bermain, kecewa.

"Kenapa kau mencabutnya?" Luhan merengut, Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalammu" ujar Sehun, ia melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan dan bersiap memasuki namjanya itu. Luhan terbayang akan cerita menyeramkan Lay, Dio dan Xiumin yang berstatus sebagai uke.

"Sehunnie, apa akan sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos yang membuat Sehun gemas.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, 'kan aku belum pernah merasakannya" jawab Sehun dengan smirknya yang menawan.

"Aku..ta..takkut Hunnie" Luhan gemetar, ia takut jika rasa sakit nya sesakit yang dikatakan para uke lain. Sehun mengecup bibirnya, mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut chagiya, Tahan ne?" Luhan mengangguk, kemudian Sehun mengarahkan hole nya ke hole virgn milik Luhan, Sehun memasukkanya dalam satu hentakan, ia tidak ingin Hannienya itu meringis kesakitan terlalu lama.

"AKHHH! APPO…! SEHUNNIE, APPO! Hiks" jerit Luhan, ia menangis. Rasanya sangat panas dan perih, seperti di robek-robek.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku menyakitimu. Percayalah, ini akan nikmat" Sehun mengusap wajah hyungnya yang dipenuhi peluh dan airmata itu. Sehun mulai menggerakan juniornya, agar Luhan dapat merasa nyaman.

"Eunghh, Hyung, hole mu sempithh..ahh" Sehun merasakan juniornya seperti di remas-remas, dan itu sangat nikmat. Luhan merasakan sesak yang aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya, namun rasa sesak itu sangat menyenangkan dan nikmat.

"Sehunniehhh..Ahhhh.." mendengar desahan Luhan, Sehun bergerak semakin cepat, ia menumbuk sweet spot milik hyungnya, hingga Luhannie hyungnya itu berteriak saking nikmatnya.

"Arrghhh! AKHHHH, Eeuungg..faster hunniehhh.." sesuai permintaan Luhan, Sehun semakin menambah speednya. Suara decakan dan desahan itu berpadu, mendominasi kesunyian malam.

"Akkhh! Eungghh..hunnie..a..ku ingin…ke..luar" teriak Luhan, juniornya sudah berkedut sejak tadi ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Namun dengan kejamnya, Sehun menutup lubang kecil di kepala penis Luhan, hingga cairannya tersumbat.

"Ahhh, bersama chagii" Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, sedangkan Luhan sudah tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, ia mengencangkan otot-otot dindingnya, agar Sehun mencapai klimaksnya.

"AKKKHHH, SEHUNNIEHH…"

SERRR.. cairan cinta Luhan menyembur keluar ketika Sehun melepaskan sumbatannya. Dan tak lama kemudian..

"AKKHHH, LUHANNIEHHH…Eunghh" Sehun menyemburkan cairan hangat itu di dalam hole Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa nyaman ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalamnya.

"Gomawo hyung, atas kado ulang tahunnya" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, ia senang memberikannya pada Sehun. Dan apa yang dikatakan uke lain tidak benar, awalnya memang sangat sakit, tapi ternyata dibalik rasa sakit itu ada kenikmatan yang menanti.

THE END

Review ya readers :)


End file.
